Without you
by eallfan1
Summary: Después de que se fue Tyler, pero antes del 5x11. Caroline recibe una noticia inesperada. "No lo odiaba, bueno, quizá si. Pero lo amaba, aun así. Lo quiero, todavía"
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

El teléfono sonó en medio de mi ducha. Salí de la regadera y respondí.

"Caroline, sucedió algo. ¿Podrías venir?" dijo Stefan desde el telefono, con voz tensa

"Claro, llego ahora mismo. ¿Sucedió algo malo?" le respondí, extrañada.

"Podría decirse que si"

Llegué a la mansión Salvatore en unos minutos , con mi velocidad de vampiro activada, eso en realidad era bastante sencillo.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté, entrando por la puerta.

Stefan estaba solo, sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea, bebiendo algo que parecía whisky.

Cuando por fin me senté, el me miró con expresión seria.

"¿Está.. Está Elena bien?" pregunté, algo temerosa de su respuesta

"¿Elena? Si, ella está perfectamente. Es sólo que..no sabía si debía decirte esto. Pero creo que debes saberlo, aun así, no me pareció correcto decírtelo por teléfono"

"Suéltalo, Stefan. Me estas poniendo nerviosa"

"Hace unas horas... Rebekah estuvo aqui"

"¿Y? ¿Que quería esa perra?" dije, un poco mas relajada.

"Ella vino a ver a Matt. Se fue de Nueva Orleans"

"Y eso es importante por..." le dije, sin entender porque la partida de esa rubia influía en nuestras vidas.

" Lo importante no fue el que se haya ido, sino el porque. Ella dijo que ni ella ni Elijah tenían ya razón para permanecer allá" dijo Stefan, sin llegar al punto.

" Oh, interesante. Al parecer se cansaron de hacer de familia feliz y unida con Klaus"

"En realidad no pueden seguir asiéndolo porque... Klaus ha muerto" finalmente dijo, mirándome atentamente, esperando mi reacción. Un montón de pensamientos y emociones me inundaron, pero uno prevaleció. La imposibilidad de aquello.

Me reí. Realmente lo hice. Y planeé que sonara relajado, pero más que nada pareció ser una risa nerviosa.

Stefan me miró extrañado.

"Eso es imposible. Klaus es prácticamente invencible"murmuré bajo, ya que casi no me salía la voz, aún así sabiendo que con su audición, Stefan me escucharía.

"Ambos sabemos que prácticamente no es totalmente. Klaus puede ser asesinado, aunque es muy difícil hacerlo. Y al parecer, alguien pudo" De repente empecé a sentir algo creciendo en mi estómago. Algo grande y helado. Algo que se remolineaba y quería gruñir, algo fuerte y que no se quería ir. No me di cuenta que lágrimas saladas salían de mis ojos y corrían por mis mejillas hasta que empezaron a limitar mi visión.

Stefan se acercó y me abrazó.

"Elena me dijo que en realidad no era tan importante, que no valía la pena que te dijera. Pero yo se que él era importante para ti y tiene un gran lugar en tu corazón, aun si no lo admitas".

"No, pero.. No es posible, él.. Él no puede. Él me prometio que no lo volvería a ver jamás, pero no es como si le hubiera creído, en ese momento no estaba preparada para tener algo con el. Yo sólo quería ir a la universidad y mantener una vida normal lo mas que pudiera, y luego, quizá, podría hacerlo, estar con el. Pensé que tendría la eternidad para hacerlo, a fin de cuentas, somos inmortales. Y cuando él me dijo que no volvería a ver su rostro, yo..yo realmente no le creí, porque... Nose, Sólo no lo hice. Siempre pensé que tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a encontrar, a fin de cuentas, el mundo es realmente pequeño y Klaus no es de los que se rinden tan fácilmente." dije, y después comencé a realmente llorar, con gemidos que normalmente me avergonzaba hacer en público. Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho y dolor de estómago. Me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar y realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Klaus. Recordaba su sonrisa, inclusive recordaba todo lo malo que había hecho. Sabía que para muchos, quizá hasta Stefan incluido, era una bendición que Klaus ya no caminara por la tierra. Quizá yo antes había pensado asi. Pero no ahora. Yo lo quería aqui y a pesar de que lo odiaba por todo lo que había hecho, no le deseaba la muerte. Ni siquiera dolor. Una parte de mi, pequeña haste ese momento, siempre había sabido mis verdaderos sentimientos por Klaus, pero en ese momento esa pequeña parte creció y me llenó y pude entender muchas cosas. Cuando Tyler se marchó a tomar venganza hacia el, una parte de mi quería impedirlo, no solo por Tyler, sino por el temor casi infundado de que pudiera lograr dañar a Klaus. Jamás lo admití, ni a mi misma, no de forma consciente, pero todas esa pequeñas realidades, y sentimientos que hasta el momento había reprimido, salieron en avalancha, derrumbándome. Y estos, en conjunto con la noticia de su muerte, fueron demasiado. Demasiado dolor. Demasiado arrepentimiento. Inclusive había culpa. Pero más que nada, quería verlo. El conocimiento de que lo quería era abrumador, pero lo era aún más el saber que lo había descubierto (o que me había permitido verlo) justo ahora. Cuando ya no quedaba nada de Klaus, nada mas que un triste y solitario recuerdo en la historia. Bueno, uno largo, pero aun así... Quería verlo. Quería abrazarlo. Quería escuchar esa hermosa voz con ese acento derretidor. Quería ver su rostro y decirle las palabras que tanto tiempo me había pedido escuchar de mi, palabras que siempre le había negado.

Desperté en el sillón de la sala de los Salvatore. Los rostros preocupados de Elena y Bonnie me observaban con detenimiento. Me senté y de repente sentí náuseas. Me dolía la cabeza y seguía sintiendo esa cosa horrible, solo que se había trasladado a mi pecho, y sentía que oprimía mi corazón. Nunca antes hubiera creído que me dolería tanto la muerte de Klaus.

"Caroline, ¿éstas bien?" preguntó Elena.

"Claro que si, Elena, solo llora por placer, ¿verdad Caroline?" Me preguntó Bonnie, esperando hacerme reír, supuse. Pero la broma no pudo penetrar la niebla de mi mente, y solo pude mirarla sin expresión, hasta que las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse.

"Por dios" dije "si continuó así terminaré seca" Pero las lagrimas no tenían intención de irse, y yo no tenía ni las ganas ni la fuerza para detenerlas.

"Rayos, Caroline" dijo Bonnie, mientras ella y Elena me abrazaban. Cuando por fin me calmé, me soltaron.

"Esta noche necesitamos helado. " dijo Elena, con una sonrisa. Una hora después, Bonnie, Elena y yo estábamos sentadas en mi cuarto, con dos baldes de helado, viendo una película. Orgullo y prejuicio. Me gustaba esa película. De repente pensé en lo bonito del acento británico. Luego recordé la voz de Klaus y comencé a gimotear de nuevo.

Horas después, por fin hablamos.

"Caroline, ¿que sucede? Nadie me ha dicho nada" preguntó Bonnie

"Murió" respondió Elena en vez de mi. "Perdón", Continuó diciendo Elena "no pensé..jamas creí que él había sido importante para ti. Y cuando Stefan me dijo lo que había pasado, no le creí, no hasta que lo vi. Pensé que lo odiabas."

"No lo odiaba, bueno, quizá si. Pero lo amaba, aun asi. Lo quiero, todavía"

"¿De quien están hablando?" Bonnie parecía aún mas confundida, si eso era incluso posible.

"Klaus" le respondí, sin conseguir que no se me quebrara la voz.

Bonnie parecío sorprendida por unos minutos, y luego, viéndose aun más confundida dijo:

"Klaus no puede estar muerto"

"Se que era prácticamente imposible, pero prácticamente no es totalmente" murmuré, haciendo acopio de las palabras de Stefan.

"Nadie es invencible" agregó Elena.

"No, no entienden, no es que crea que es imposible que el muera, es que no lo esta, yo tendría que saberlo. ¿Recuerdan? Soy el ancla de las muertes sobrenaturales, si él hubiera muerto, hubiera tenido que venir a mi. Él esta vivo, sino, yo lo sabría."

Elena y yo la miramos atónitas, habiendo olvidado el nuevo estado de la bruja.

"Esta vivo" murmuré, con esperanza. "Pero... ¿Dónde?"


	2. Chapter 2

TVD no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de los personajes hasta ahora descritos.

**Gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo y comentar, no sabía como seguir la historia, por lo que me tomó un tiempo subir otro capítulo, también, me encontraba de vacaciones por lo que me era imposible escribir. Pero aquí esta, espero les guste.**

**Capítulo 2**

Ese mismo era el problema. Quería buscarlo, no, no solo quería, lo haría. Pero ¿Dónde?

Busqué a la vampiresa rubia por todos los lugares que se me ocurrió, siguiendo la idea de que Rebekah seguía en Mystic Falls, pero no la encontré. Llegué al Grill exhausta, y me senté en la barra, a enterrar mi cabeza en la fría madera.

"Caroline, ¿Estas bien?" me preguntó Matt, preocupado.

"No, no lo estoy. No puedo encontrar a esa rubia original por todo Mystic Falls" dije, dándome de golpes con la barra.

"¿Buscas a.." preguntó Matt, dubitativo " Rebekah?"

"¿Conoces a otra rubia original?"

"Creí que tu tambien eras rubia originalmente rubia."

"No me referia a una persona originalmente rubia, sino a una vampira original, que es rubia. Y la única que existe es esa perra. Y, si, soy rubia natural." finalicé, frustrada. Matt me miró fijamente. "Lo siento, es que estoy algo estresada. Tú no tienes la culpa."

"Acepto tus disculpas, Care. Y yo... Yo sé dónde esta Rebekah."

...

"¿Por qué tienes a Rebekah quedándose en tu casa?" le pregunté a Matt, que estaba a mi lado, frente a su casa.

"Nosotros estamos en algo" contestó simplemente.

No quise discutir, porque en esos momentos ¿Quién era yo para juzgar? Por lo que sabía, Rebekah era mucho mejor y había causado menos muertes que Klaus. Recordar su nombre me hizo estremecerme, y reforzó mi determinación para encontrarlo.

"Rebekah, aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo" dijo Matt entrando a su casa, seguido por mi.

Rebekah apareció en algo bastante parecido a una bata de dormir (pero no juraría que era eso), y me miró expectante.

"¿Qué quieres?" me preguntó, simplemente.

Decidí ir al grano. "¿Qué sabes de la muerte de Klaus?"

Su expresión se endureció por un momento, en el que me fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Para qué quieres saber del destino que tuvo Nicklaus? Por lo que se, tú siempre lo despreciaste." dijo, y por alguna razón, sus palabras se calaron hasta mi corazón, sintiendo repentina culpa y tristeza.

"Si, es verdad. Pero en las recientes horas me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y... No tengo por qué hablarte de lo que siento. Lo único que necesitas saber es que hay una posibilidad de que Klaus este vivo, y quiero encontrarlo, pero para eso te necesito"

"¿Para qué? ¿Para matarlo de nuevo, si es que está vivo?"

"Yo nunca haría eso. Por favor, dime lo que sabes."

"Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Después de que tu noviecito lobuno nos atacara, Klaus le hizo irse, todo para que no lo odiaras. Pero cuando volvimos de Mystic Falls, Tyler estaba de regreso. Y mató a Klaus." sus palabras penetraron en mi mente, lentas pero certeras. Tyler. Una parte de mí ya lo había supuesto, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera mentira. Aún asi, eso solo facilitaba las cosas.

"Excelente. Solo tengo que encontrar a Tyler" dije, mas para mi misma que para los demás.

...

Me mordí la uña de mi dedo meñique y presioné el botón verde en mi celular. Escuché el sonido del teléfono sonando, e intenté calmarme.

"¿Caroline?" me respondió una la voz de mi ex novio desde mi teléfono. El plan era relativamente sencillo. No sabía qué hacer, y había acudido con mis amigos para que me ayudaran. Les conté lo que quería hacer, y lo de Tyler. Extrañamente, fue Damon el que ideó el plan. Tal vez quería ganarse a las amigas de Elena, de una vez por todas. Elena, Stefan y yo habíamos perfeccionado el plan exhaustivamente, intentando no dejar cabos sueltos. Pero una cosa era saber lo que había que hacer y otra muy diferente, hacerla. Me armé de valor y decidí no desviarme del plan.

"Tyler, hola. Sé que es raro que te llame, y mas después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros..." dije, haciendo una breve pausa, para ver si me respondía algo. La línea se mantuvo en silencio. "Pero he estado pensando y... realmente te extraño" dije, y me sorprendió lo difícil que fue para mí sacar esas sencillas palabras desde mi garganta.

"Care, yo... No se qué decir. Te extraño también."

"¿En serio?" pregunté, realmente sorprendida. Esto sería más fácil de lo que había pensado.

"Claro. Tú eres mi verdadero amor. Pero no puedo volver" me dijo, justo cuando comenzaba a lamentarme por hacerle esto a el. Pero era el o Klaus. Mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

"Siento que no puedo vivir sin ti" le dije a mi celular, sintiendo más fácil el imaginarme diciéndole eso a un aparato que a Tyler.

"Yo siento lo mismo, Care, pero, realmente, no puedo volver,

Justo lo que necesitaba. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

"Entonces..." comencé, intentando parecer oprimida "yo iré a donde estas tu"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó, exaltado. _Veamos cuanto me quieres realmente, Tyler. ¿Lo suficiente para llevarme contigo?_ Le tomó un momento continuar. "¿Y la universidad?"

"Puedo pedir un permiso. Ahora mismo, lo más importante para mi eres tú." le dije, ahora que mentir me parecía más fácil. _Es por el bien de Klaus_, pensaba. Eso me hacía justificar lo que decía.

Unos segundos después cargados de expectación, me respondió.

"De acuerdo, Care."

Sonreí con triunfo.

"De acuerdo. Tomare un avión ahora mismo. Pero... Necesito un lugar de destino para el boleto. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Los Ángeles. Llámame cuando estés aquí. Te recogeré en el aeropuerto"

Colgamos después de eso, y yo empaqué mis cosas. La fase uno del plan, hecha. Solo faltaba lo más difícil. Conseguir que Tyler confiara en mí de nuevo, para así sacarle la información sobre Klaus. Lo difícil sería, hacer que volviera a confiar en mí. Saqué de mis cajones mi mejor lencería, preparándome para la batalla que tendría que lidiar con Tyler.

**Si tienen sugerencias, no duden en compartirlas conmigo. ¡Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar! ****Luego subiré el tercer capítulo. **


End file.
